Life After High School
by ProudxSlytherinxBabii
Summary: a Troypay, Ryella, Chalor,And Zelsi Story.Takes Place 5 years after the movie.Old Sparks.. Will They Rekindle or just die out once again.All have kids but some dont know the others have any.Read Story better than Summary.Please R&R!
1. To Start Off

This is my first Hsm Fan Fic Plz R&R i really need it!!

Sharpay+Troy's house around 2 o'clock

"_**Troy where did you put Isabella's new clothes at, You know the ones i just bought!**_"Sharpay yelled from the 2 floor of their house"_**Ry And Gabi are gonna be here soon and they are bringing the boys**_"

"_**Ummm i think i put them next to the three bags you bought yesterday!**_"Troy yelled back up Sarcasticly But slowly walking up to his wife and daughter

"_**Oh Ha-Ha very funny im serious though i want to show Gabi**_"She yelled but softened her voice when she saw Troy comming up the stairs

"_**They are right here Next to this very large bag of baby clothes, What are these for anyways?**_" Troy said looking at his daughters too-small clothes in the bag

"_**There for Gabi and Kelsi to pick from when they come**_"Sharpay said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice"_**I told you that last week**_"

"_**Oh Ok well im gonna get one the computer to see if any ones on**_"Troy said looking at the computer

"_**Fine but dont be on long in case they come now**_"Sharpay said in an annoied voice

"_**Chill Shar i won't be on that long**_"Troy said getting a 'shut-up Troy' look from his wife"Sorry Hun"He said while carefully giveing sharpay a kiss on the cheek

-----------------------------------------

(A/N-- here are the Im names

**Zeke**-_BakerBoy470_

**Ryan**-_Myhatsarecool07_

**Sharpay**-_IcePrincess85_

**Troy**-_Basketballboy87_

**Gabriella**-_BreakingFree964_

**Chad**-_MyHairsAwsome40_

**Taylor**-_ScinceNerd02_

**Kelsi**-_PlayMaker63_)

_Basketballboy87_ has signed on

_BreakingFree964_ Has signed on

**BreakingFree964**-Hey Troy

**Basketballboy87**-Hey Gab

**BreakingFree964**-Ry left already and i am leaving now Jake is comming but Sam is sick so hes with my mom.

**Basketballboy87**-O Ok Shar Has some clothes for you to go through

**BreakingFree964**-ok kool be there in a few

**Basketballboy87**-KK bye

**BreakingFree964**-Bye x

_BreakingFree964_ has signed off

_MyHairsAwsome40_ has signed on

**Basketballboy87**-Hey Chad

**MyHairsAwsome40**-Hey Troy

**Basketballboy87**-Sup you and Tay comming over the gangs all gonna be here

**MyHairsAwsome40**-Maybe I'll ask Tay Hold on

**Basketballboy87**-K

**MyHairsAwsome40**-She said Yea it will be good to see everyone again

**Basketballboy87**-Yea great and hey bring the kids they can all play

**MyHairsAwsome40**-All who else has kids...

_Basketballboy87_ HAs signed off

**MyHairsAwsome40**-Troy... O well

_MyHairsAwsome40_ has signed off

Well That was chappy 1 do ya like it? R&R PLZ!!


	2. Meeting the kids

Well Guys Sory For the Wait i went camping. Well Heres chappy 2!R&R

**lifeisawsome89** yes to anser your question it is after they went to collage only sharpay taylor and gabi went tho!!

Chapter 2

"**Troy, Gabi and Ryan are Here**"Sharpay Yelled up form down stairs"**And Troy.. Get Isabella cleaned up and get her Down Here please**"She Added Quickly

"**Ok Hun i will**" Troy Yelled back going into his Daughters room

"**Hi Daddy**" Said A small Blonde hair Blue Eyed Girl Running to Troy

"**Hey Izzy lets get you cleaned up and down to mommy ok**" He Said To The Little girl Who jumped in his arms and said "**Ok Daddy**"

"**Good Now Lets get your hands washed**" Troy Said looking at Isabella's Room where she was sitting seeing small painted hand print on little pieces of paper.

"**No daddy you cant look at those now maybe later**"The small girl said covering her Dads eyes so he couldnt see her surprise

"**Ok hunny i wont look but i need to see my way to the Bathroom**"Troy Said Laughing at Isabellas reaction"**Must get it from Shar**"He said softly as he put his Daughter down and she ran straight to the bathroom sink and washed her hands.

"**Ok Daddy all clean now. can i go down stairs now please?**"Isabella Asked Giving Troy The Puppy Dog Face

"**Yes Izzy Go Ahead**" He Said looking at his own hands Which now had paint on them from His small daughter

"**TROY GET DOWN HERE NOW!**"Sharpay Screamed from down stairs as the door opened once more and even more screams were heard

Troy ran down the stairs to find Chad And Taylor and Three little ones too"**Chad Hey Man Whats going on**" He asked excitedly as he ran down to meet his Poofy haired friend

"**Hey Troy My Man whats going on here, Nice Place i could throw a kick-ass party here**" Chad laughed as he and Troy looked around at the two-story mansion sized house

"**Chad!**"Taylor Screached form behind them both"**Troy Oh My God**"She Screamed as The Small Blonde Girl Walked out of the kitchen with a cookie in one hand and another in the other

"**Hey Tay,Chad This is Isabella Mine And Shar's Daughter**"Troy replied lifting Isabella so he could hold her on his shoulders

"**Oh So you have the kid , Tay told me Gab and Ry have kids too and so do...**"He was cut of by another one of Taylors Ear slpitting screams

"**Oh My God!!!**"Taylor screamed again

"**Hey Lets go see Jake ok Izzy**"He Said Putting her down

"**Whos Jake?**"Chad Asked Confused

"**You'll see**"Troy replied with a Smile On His Face Walking into the living room

"**Troy...**"Chad said with him too haveing a smile on his face following Troy's lead

"**Chad Look how cute He Is**"Taylor Said Holding A Small Brown haired boy in her arms

"**He Looks nothing like you Troy Did you question her about it**"Chads Said Refering To Sharpay

"**No Because Hes Not our kid Hes Gabis' ANd Ryans' son**"Troy said laughing at Chad now holding his own 10 month old Son Brice In His Arms

"**Oh Gets that hair color form Gabz huh**" Chad Asked Trying to change the Subject

"**Yup so who are you kids?**" Troy asked looking at the other two kids in his living room

"**Oh Sorry**"Chad said looking embarassed at forgetting about his own kids" **This is Adam**"picking the small black haired boy from the stroller and putting him in the play pin Sharpay brought down"**And This Is Keeley**" picking up a small Black Haired Girl up from the floor from wacthing a movie with Isabella"**Say Hi Keel to your Uncle Troy**"

"**Hi Uncle Troy**"Said the little girl excitedly hugging Troy's leg

"**Hey Nice to meet you**" He said Gently as he bent down to eye level with the girl

"**Nice to meet you too**"She said back sweetly"Daddy can i go watch the movie again?"

"**Yes Keeley go ahead and be nice to Isabella She Dosent know you Yet**" Chad Said sternly to his daughter

"**Uh-Huh Daddy i go to daycare with Her**"Keeley Said as-a-matter-of-factly to her father

"**Oh Ok then have fun and dont be to loud**"Chad Replied shocked that he had no idea who his daughters friends where

And Thats All For Now Plz Review!! I wont be on for a couple of days im going on vacation(camping again) Sorry so short again.

Stay A Rocker 4 life

Sam \m/ Rock on


End file.
